Jade Aembers
Jade is a twenty year old Mage searching the 'verse for the secret name of the demon who fractured her soul so she can become whole again.Along her path in reclaiming herself Jade met a man named Frost seeking his daughter. In a promise to help him if he helped her they got separated in a forest by brigands hoping to mug them. Jade escaped but lost track of Frost. Recalling a ship he mentioned and made her promise to find if ever they separated Jade made her way eventually finding SeptimoDonimusTantibus and offered her skills as a medic in hopes of finding not just her missing soul but now Frost as well, ending up finding his missing daughter instead... Profile Talents and Skills *Elemental magery:Lightening (primary), Wind (secondary), Water (ternary),Fire ( quaternary), Earth (quinary). She can use her elemental training for various effects such as healing, minor storm, defense or offense use of Lightening for battle, and dream walking. Can also knit, dance, and makes a fairly good strawberry shortcake. Weapons *Magic and daggers. Goals Find the demon who stole a fragment of her soul. Personality Generally she is wary and suspious of people making promises or who seem overly friendly. Otherwise usually good natured and curious. Weakess ' 1) She is mortal so can be killed if mortally wounded 2) Anti-magic items or abilities 3) Guns Beliefs Agnostic. She knows gods and goddesses exist but does not follow any of them Appearance Jade, usually, has pale skin with black lips and pale green eyes. Her hair is, usually, black or green or a combination their of. As part of her cursed nature she also usually has horns, a spiked tail, and pointed ears giving her the apperance of a demon. At most times Jade wears much of her name sake to enhance her dream walking ability as she searches all realms for the demon who cursed and fractured her soul. Relationships 'Parents' Jim and Amber Aembers (deceased) 'Grand Parents' Will and Margret Aembers (deceased) Harry and Amethyst Caester (deceased) 'Partner' Frost Trailheart Background Jade takes a deep breath, "When I was a child my parents sent me off to the mage academy as I had to much magic for them to control. As time went on I excelled almost beyond what the classes could teach me.. or so I thought. I was head strong and foolish.. as many of us are. I wanted more power to expand my gifts and my knowledge. I broke a taboo rule and tried to mirror summon a minor demon to enslave it. You can barrow their energies I had read. Some how I ended up summoning a major demon. He reached through the mirror and thrust his hand into my heart.. it can only be described as it felt like he raped me from the inside and through every crevices. When he was done her held a fragment of my soul. Laughing he said,"You will never be whole, never be powerful, you soul and whole is stained, and you are mine." he then put it in a locket, "Foolish sad little mortal." he laughed cruelly again and dissapeared."Category:Characters Category:Reilina Category:Ex-Crew of Septimo